Lunar Ellipse
Lunar Ellipse jest dwunastym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu oraz trzydziestym szóstym epizodem serialu MTV, Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak. Po raz pierwszy w Stanach Zjednoczonych został wyemitowany 19 sierpnia 2013 roku, a w Polsce 25 marca 2015 roku. Jest on finałowym odcinkiem pierwszej części sezonu trzeciego. Opis Idąc za radą Deatona, Scott i jego przyjaciele używają starożytnego i bardzo niebezpiecznego rytuału, aby ratować życie ludzi, których kochają oraz powstrzymać Deucaliona przed osiągnięciem złowrogiego celu. Streszczenie szczegółowe Obsada Postacie główne *Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall *Crystal Reed jako Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin jako Derek Hale *Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin Postacie cykliczne *JR Bourne jako Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio jako Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski *Ian Bohen jako Peter Hale *Daniel Sharman jako Isaac Lahey *Adelaide Kane jako Cora Hale *Gideon Emery jako Deucalion *Charlie Carver jako Ethan Steiner *Max Carver jako Aiden Steiner *Felisha Terrell jako Kali *Haley Webb jako Jennifer Blake *Keahu Kahuanui jako Danny Mahealani *Seth Gilliam jako Alan Deaton *Matthew Del Negro jako Rafael McCall Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Postacie * Victoria Argent pojawiła się w tym epizodzie we wspomnieniu wywołanym przez Nemeton u Allison Argent. Ostatnio widziano ją w halucynacji w Frayed i osobiście w Party Guessed. * Vernon Boyd pojawił się w retrospekcji z Fireflies, kiedy Boyd i Cora zadali Derekowi Hale bardzo poważne rany na oczach Jennifer Blake. Boyd był ostatnio widziany w Currents. Ciągłość serialu * Scott McCall wznosi się do rangi Prawdziwej Alfy w tym odcinku. Jego stanie się Alfą było po raz pierwszy wspomniane w Tattoo, a Deaton potwierdził, że Scott miał potencjał, aby się nią stać już w odcinku Currents. * Allison Argent podejmuje decyzję o zmianie Kodu Argentów z Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent (Polujemy na tych, którzy polują na nas) na Nous protégèons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes (Chronimy tych, którzy nie mogą chronić siebie). * Derek Hale odwołuje się do osobistej filozofii wilkołaka swojej matki Talii Hale, Jesteśmy drapieżnikami, ale nie musimy być zabójcami w tym odcinku. Ta filozofia została po raz pierwszy dowiedziona w The Tell. * Scott odwołuje się do komentarza Gerarda Argenta: Deucalion może nie mieć oczu, ale nie zawsze jest ślepy, z odcinka Visionary, kiedy nastolatek używa strzał z rozbłyskiem Chrisa Argenta, by na chwilę go oślepić. * Po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku pojawia się pierwsze zaćmienie księżyca, które tymczasowo zabiera moce wszystkim wilkołakom na około piętnaście minut. Ten efekt zaćmień księżyca na wilkołakach został po raz pierwszy ujawniony w The Overlooked. * Stado Alf zostaje rozwiązany w tym odcinku po śmierci Kali oraz gdy Ethan i Aiden tracą swoje moce Alfa, pozostawiając Deucaliona jako jedynego Alf. Stado Alf został po raz pierwszy wprowadzony w Master Plan. Ciekawostki *Scott McCall staje się Prawdziwym Alfą. *Jennifer Blake zostaje zabita przez Petera Hale. *Derek Hale i Cora Hale wyjeżdżają z Beacon Hills i tym samym jest to ostatni odcinek z Corą. *Allison Argent wprowadza nowy Kodeks dla swojej rodziny: Bronimy tych,którzy nie potrafią obronić się sami. Zmarli * Kali - śmiertelnie przebita odłamkami szkła, zabita przez Jennifer Blake. * Jennifer Blake - rozerwane gardło, zabita przez Petera Hale. Miejsca * ''Biały Pokój'' * Rezerwat Beacon Hills ** Punkt widokowy ** Nemeton *** Piwnica * Klinika Zwierząt Beacon Hills ** Sala główna ** Recepcja * Loft Dereka * Apartament Argent ** Biuro Chrisa * Opuszczona gorzelnia * Dom McCall ** Scott's Bedroom Galeria |-|Promocyjne= 25-2.jpg Scillison_312.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_12_Lunar_Ellipse_Haley_Webb_Darach_dressed_to_kill.png teen-wolf-3x12-pic-21.jpg teen-wolf-3x12-pic-41.jpg teen-wolf-lunar-ellipse.jpg |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf 3x12 "Lunar Ellipse" Extended Promo HD-0 Teen Wolf 3x12 Mid-Season Finale Promo - Lunar Ellipse HD |-|Z planu= 52f11eedf37214e8b46b15036052ba61.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem